


Eternity

by an_artsy_lexus



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Turned Into Vampire, M/M, Vampire AU, Vampire Bites, Vampire Turning, i really like vampires okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22637893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_artsy_lexus/pseuds/an_artsy_lexus
Summary: I wanted another vampire au for transformers so I wrote one. I'm gonna write more, this is just a start (I hope).I do not give my consent for this fic to be reposted on any other platform.
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime, Megatron/Orion Pax, megop
Kudos: 66





	Eternity

His intakes gasped for air as he darted down the dimly lit, garbage-ridden alleys, tripping over his own pedes. His HUD continuously pinged him about the proximity of the predator treading behind him, his processor spiraling out of control with demands to move faster, faster, get out of the way, get to safety.

“You can’t outrun me, Pax…”

He could hear the monster’s fang-clad smirk in the tone of his voice, mocking the panicked librarian as he desperately attempted to escape. He dismissed messages in his HUD acknowledging the truth of the statement and continued to run, so thoroughly lost that he failed to realize he had reached a dead end until he faceplanted into a steel wall.

Orion Pax tumbled to the ground, his plating screeching against the metal pavement as his engines stalled from surprise. He scrambled upright, pushing his back against the wall now smudged with scrapes of his paint.

Too late.

Megatronus, the fabled gladiator of old, name taken from The Fallen himself, loomed over him. Orion saw only by the light of the stark red optics above him, which hungrily eyed the main energon cables leading from Orion’s torso to his helm.

“You put up quite the fight,” Megatron purred. “You weren’t so concerned last solar cycle. Don’t tell me this makes things so different.”

“You — Megatron — you aren’t — I can’t —” Pax whimpered as Megatron — no, Megatronus, this mech wasn’t his Megatron, couldn’t be his Megatron — tipped his helm upward with a finger beneath his chin.

“Really now?” Megatron raised an optic ridge. “I’m offended, Orion, truly.”

“Don’t — don’t call me that,” Pax growled, recoiling from the all-too-familiar nickname.

“I can call you whatever I like,” Megatron gripped Pax’s chin with a vice-like grip, his talons digging almost painfully into the sensitive mesh of Pax’s neck. “You’re _my_ conjunx and after tonight, that will be a little more… binding than before.”

“You aren’t Megatron,” Pax seethed. “You can’t be.”

Megatron released Pax with an aggressive flick and an angry grumble in his engines.

“You know the truth, Pax,” Megatronus glowered down at the Autobot, an unspoken _“you saw it in my spark”_ lingering between them.

Orion took a shaky intake to cool his roaring, overworked engines. His posture softened as he curled in on himself and collapsed against the wall behind him, hugging his knees to his chest.

Megatronus relaxed a little. Maybe he’d been a little too harsh, a little too rushed. Hadn’t given Orion enough time, hadn’t given him enough warning. Whatever he had failed to do, it was in the past now.

Orion rebooted his emotional subroutines once, twice, three times in a row, trying to calm his shaking frame and push back the insistent combat protocols leaping to his HUD. Megatronus stood over him as still as possible, silently waiting for the far younger mech to calm down.

“So who are you?” Orion’s voice sounded impossibly raw. “Are you Megatronus or Megatron?”

“Is there a difference?” The warlord steadied his voice, attempting to be gentle. “I never changed my frame. I only changed my designation by two letters.”

“Of course there’s a difference! You _lied_ —”

“I never lied to you, Orion, I merely omitted the whole truth until you were ready to hear it,” Megatronus slowed his speech, emphasizing frustration thinly veiled by patience.

Orion looked away, refusing to meet Megatronus’s optics. He stayed silent for a few more cycles.

“I want to go home.”

——

Orion had been in the washracks for nearly a decacycle.

Megatronus had been careful not to touch him in any way that might have set him off again as he took the exhausted mech back to their shared apartment. Orion had exhausted his fuel reserves by sprinting away from Megatronus for an entire dark cycle. The older mech didn’t tire nearly as easily, so he carried Orion back in his cockpit.

When Orion finally emerged from the washracks, Megatronus was sitting on a makeshift second berth in the corner of their room.

“I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable. I could sleep in another —”

“No, it’s fine,” Orion cut him off. “You can sleep in the berthroom.”

Megatronus nodded but made no moves to get up.

“So what do you want me to call you?”

“Hm?”

“I said ‘what do you want me to call you?’” Orion repeated. “Megatronus or Megatron?”

“Megatronus, or at least the mech who used that designation, died when he was turned millions of stellar cycles ago,” Megatronus said, optics as cold as the steel that surrounded them. “My name is Megatron.”

Orion simply nodded and sat on the berth.

“Do you intend to turn me?”

“Of course. I don’t intend to spend the rest of eternity alone. You’re the first mech I found since I turned that I thought I could trust. Your spark is too infuriatingly pure.”

“I thought that was what you hated about me,” Orion mocked.

“It is. You’re naïve, almost stupidly so, but you think the best of everyone. Even me.”

Orion paused. Megatron could practically see his processor churning through data.

“What would turning entail?” Orion asked, optics suddenly bright with curiosity and determination.

“First of all, you would be tied to me until the end of time itself. Mates are for life. You would be required to feed from mortals once per stellar cycle in addition to the two of us feeding each other every solar cycle. Otherwise, aside from slight frame changes, there wouldn’t be much of a difference.”

Orion nodded, still calculating. The little Iaconian had bright plans for his future. Megatron knew he wouldn’t lightly let go of —

“I’ll do it.”

“Excuse me?”

“Turn me. I said I’ll do it.”

Megatron blinked. Once. Twice. A malicious grin split his faceplates.

“You’re sure? You can’t back out once I begin.” Megatron had already stood up, bridging the gap between them in two enormous strides.

“I’m sure, just do it already,” Orion hesitantly tilted his helm to the side, providing easier access to the main energon line in his neck.

Megatron made the first bite hurt, grazing sensitive mesh and wiring with his fangs. It was entirely intentional, and Orion knew it.

“You slagger,” he choked out, struggling away from the unrelenting dentae.

“You said you were sure,” Megatron smirked, licking stray energon off his lips. “And I said you couldn’t back out.”


End file.
